


Confessions of a New York Islander

by JamesLazy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New York Islanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesLazy/pseuds/JamesLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt narrows his eyes, “Is this a joke to you, Bailey?”</p><p>	That catches Josh off guard, “What? No! I'm just trying to act as humble as possible because you're kind of falling to pieces in front of me, if you haven't noticed.” he half jokes, “I figured a fun attitude would comfort you better than a serious one, but if you want me to change it?”</p><p>	Matt sighs, putting his head back down. “No, no. I'm sorry. Thank you. I'm just...” he trails off.</p><p>	“A fucking mess?” Josh fills in. Matt nods is head silently. That fits.</p><p> Or, the one where Matt is crushing on Casey and doesn't know how to handle it. So Josh decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a New York Islander

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first time posting on this site, so I'm still learning how to put things in bold and what not, so bare with me. I'm also kinda nervous, because there are some incredibly talented writers on this site and I'm just like... I'll go sit in the corner with my laptop and leave you guys be. Haha, anyway, sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos if you come across them, but I'm pretty sure I got them all out. Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: I FIGURED IT OUT. Haha thank you for the help, calcutterfuck! (PS, I love your user.)

Matt walked into the restaurant kind of on edge. It's not that he didn't like Josh, he did, he was a really nice guy and always gave everyone a smile when they entered the Coliseum. He was kind of awkward, especially with the media, but Matt knows from watching that he eases up around the guys and outside when he stops for the fans. He really likes when Section 329, during a game or by the ramp outside, sings his song, the famous _“Heeeeey Josh Bailey!”_ It makes him feel special, he claims, and by the smile on his face when he talks about it, Matt doesn't think he's lying. It's obvious he isn't the team's best, but he's been here awhile, as long as Matt, drafted in 2008, and puts his heart and soul into every game he plays. He bleeds this team's colors and name just like the rest of them, thus, he's family.

He is family to Matt, honestly. Anyone who wears the same jersey as him is his family in his eyes, and he'd put his life on the line for anyone on his team, even the new guys. But the thing is, Josh and Matt aren't really friends. No, that's a bad way to put it. They _are_ friends, but they don't really talk often. They're kinda like those friends you talk to in school, but once summer vacation comes, you forget they exist. So when Matt got a text when he got home from morning skate, he was kinda caught off guard when he saw Bailey's name flash across the screen.

**I know this is sudden but do you wanna grab lunch in an hour?**

Matt was confused, flat out. Bailey didn't speak to him today, minus hockey talk when they were on the ice, but no small talk in the locker room or tried to catch him as he was leaving. He wondered what suddenly made him want to get lunch with _him_ , out of all people. He figured he'd tag along with John like a lost puppy, like usual, or go bug Kyle, like usual. He seemed to be really bonding with Hickey this season, so why not him? Did he want to talk about something serious? Was something wrong? Was he hurt? In trouble? Oh God, was _Matt_ in trouble? 

He decided now would be a good time to text back instead of giving himself a heart attack over something he was most likely jumping to conclusions too. At least, he hope he was. 

**Yeah sure. Everything okay?**

**Everything's fine, just wanna talk to you about something.**

Oh, that's great. Really descriptive and definitely put his racing mind to rest. He thinks about asking _what_ he wants to talk about, but then quickly changes his mind, deciding that that would just be really annoying and Josh is just gonna tell him at lunch anyway. Why's it matter if he tells him now or an hour later?

**Okay. Where do you wanna meet? Anywhere is fine with me.**

He pauses, then quickly sends another text seconds later.

**I lied, no pizza. I had that the other night... Don't tell.**

He smiles at the next text, a small, short chuckle sounding.

**Ugh you suck. I was having a craving. But fine, uh, Applebees?**

Matt doesn't know which he was laughing at; the fact that Josh just admitted to having a craving and sounds like a girl on their period, or the fact that he actually took the time to write out the word 'uh.' It's just so... him. 

**You're such a girl. Sure, Applebees is fine.**

Matt stands from his couch, smiling from his small chirp and starts to head upstairs to shower when his phone dings again. He reads it while climbing the stairs, stops midway, his smile turning into a playful pout.

**I'm not the one with long blonde locks, Martin. :)**

Matt huffs sharply out of his nose; the kid's definitely gotten smarter with chirping over the years, he'll admit that, and he hates it. He remembers when Josh barely knew how to chirp, he was fucking awful at it and Matt decided to take him under his wing and teach him. Matt guesses he taught him _too_ much.

**Touche, Bailey.**

Then Matt continued upstairs to take his much needed shower, and that was the end of that. Now, as he stands in the front of the Applebees ten minutes late because fuck Long Island traffic, he tries to find Josh in the surprisingly crowded restaurant, considering it was only two in the afternoon. He knew Josh was already here because he spotted his pickup truck in the parking lot, and he doesn't know anyone else who has _RAPTOR_ written in bold letters along side of the bed of it.

After a good minute of searching, Matt finally spots him in the back corner, tucked away from the bar where the sports fans usually gather no matter what time of day it is; it's a good call. He scoots into the booth with a small hello and quick apology for being late. Josh looks up from his phone and blinks at him.

“I have no idea what you just said, but yeah sure.” he agrees with Matt's question that didn't exist. 

Matt snorts a little, “I said hi, Josh. Ya know, that thing people say when they wanna greet someone?” he laughs when Josh gives him an unamused look, “I also said sorry for being late. Traffic sucks.” 

“Well you need to give me a little warning next time you just swoop in like that. I was in the middle of reading a very interesting article.” he huffs, then quickly adds, “And don't worry about it.”

Matt beams at him, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Josh is fun to fuck with, that much he knows. He gets flustered real easily and blushes over the stupidest things, like if you compliment his shoes. So he figures it's only fair to himself to screw with Josh before they start talking about, well, whatever. 

“Article, eh?” Matt smirks, “What kind? My guess is Playboy. You're a young guy, probably searching for something to, ya know, _look at_ later.” he winks.

Josh's face flushes a deep red in record timing and Matt almost fucking loses it, “Wha- No! No, no, no! Why would you even think- in a public place, Matt?!” Josh whispers harshly at him, his expression a mix between anger and pure shock.

“Oh so you're not denying that you do read Playboy?” Matt pushes, biting his tongue to keep himself from laughing, but he feels like his cheeks are going to rip from grinning.

Josh is two seconds away from slamming his head on the table. “No, you asshole, I don't read Playboy. I'm getting married in a few months.”

“So you were looking for an outfit for the fiancée, then?” Matt continues, but this time he laughs, letting Josh know he was only teasing. Josh scrubs his face with his hands.

“I hate you. Honestly, I hate you.” he shrugs.

“Nah, you don't.” Matt kicks his ankle gently under the table. “You love me like everyone else. And by the way, I didn't get my invitation to the wedding yet. Are you purposely skipping me?”

Josh rolls his eyes, “I didn't send them out yet, blondie. Only the Save The Dates. But after what just happened I'm considering ripping yours up when I get home.” he grumbles. 

Matt pouts, jutting his bottom lip out. “But I'm fun at parties! Remember JT's Superbowl party?”

Josh scoffs, leaning on both his elbows and perching his head up on his knuckles, just under his chin. With his young face, he looked kind of childish. “No, not really. I was drunk. I don't even remember who won to be honest.” he shrugged, “And I don't really care, either. I hate football.” 

Just then a waitress comes by and introduces herself as Heather. She takes their drink orders, both of them water, and when they say they don't want any appetizers, she asks if they're ready to order their meals. 

“I'll take the Steakhouse Bruschetta Sirloin, rare, with a small side of fries, please.” Matt tells her as he folds up his menu. Before Josh can even open his mouth, he quickly says, “He'll get the same thing. Maybe cook his just a little longer, though.”

Heather nods and walks away before Josh can protest; he kicks Matt kind of hard under the table and scowls at him. “What the hell? That's not what I wanted.”

Matt winces at his now throbbing shin. “Probably not. But it's what you need. Steak has iron which will give you more stamina, you've been getting tired quickly on the ice. Red meat helps.” he nerds out, surprising Josh. “Plus, it's under six hundred calories.”

Josh blinks, impressed. “Well... Okay then.”

Matt gives him a taunting smirk, then they fall into a comfortable silence. Matt figures now would be the best time to bring it up, get it over with, like ripping off a band aid; the nervous feeling from before returns as he picks at his fingers and clears his throat.

“So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?” his tone is so different it makes Matt want to slap himself. Way to keep it cool, real nice job. Fucks sake. 

“Oh, right, I forgot for a minute.” Josh laughs lightly for a second, then his face falls serious. “Uh, is everything... okay? With you?” he asks awkwardly.

Well, Matt wasn't expecting that. “Uh, yeah, I'm fine.” he tilts his head a bit. “Why you ask?”

“Everything's okay at home? No family troubles or anything?”

Matt shakes his head, “Why?” he repeats.

“Well,” Josh looks around the room like the right words to say are hidden somewhere on the walls, “The team's been noticing that you've been... tense, lately. More rough on the ice than your usual self. Even in the locker room, some of the looks you send people make them get chills. You scared the shit out of Stromer the other day.” he laughs halfheartedly.

Matt frowns, “I didn't mean too.”

“I know, which is why I wanted to talk to you. See if anything was bothering you.” Josh shrugged, then after a pause adds, “Would any of this connect with you and Casey not talking all of a sudden?”

Matt's heart falls into his stomach and sits like a rock, making him wish he didn't get such a big lunch now. He sighs heavily, drawing patterns on the condensation of his water glass so he didn't have to make eye contact.

“Yeah, kinda.” he admits quietly. “I didn't think it was that obvious, I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” Josh smiles softly at him, “But yeah, the whole team kinda noticed. You guys are always attached at the hip and then suddenly you don't say two words to each other unless you're on the ice. We got kind of worried.”

Matt swallows thickly and perks his head up on one elbow, letting his hair cover some of his face. “It's my fault, really.” he starts, his voice small. “I've been ignoring him lately. On purpose. I didn't want too but I didn't really have a choice. Obviously he got pissed at me, understandable, but when I tried to talk to him about it he gave me an attitude and then _I_ got pissy and we ended up having this huge fight.” he explains, “Now he won't talk to me at all.”

Josh listens closely and keeps his full attention on Matt as he tells his small story; Matt takes mental note of this and stores it away for later. _Josh is a good listener_. When he's done, Josh nods and tilts his head a bit.

“Well, if you don't mind me asking, why were you ignoring him?”

Matt makes a face, “It's kind of... hard to explain.”

“I'm guessing it's the same reason you fought?” Josh assumes and Matt nods. They fall into a brief silence then, Josh staring at the table with a questionable look on his face, like he's thinking. He probably _is_ thinking, Matt sneers at himself inside his head, he's trying to figure out what the problem was.

Matt takes a sip of water just as Josh blurts out, “Did you and Casey sleep together?” 

Matt sucks in a sharp breath from shock, sending the water down the wrong pipe. He starts to choke, spilling a some water on the table and a little on himself as he coughs. Josh's eyes go wide and he puts his hands up like he wants to help but doesn't know what to do.

“Oh God, uh take a sip of water, wait no that's what you're choking on,” he snaps at himself, “Uh, sit up straight. Like that. Put your hands over your head. Don't give me that look, just do it! Oh for fucks sake just don't die, John and Cappy will kill me!” 

It takes another few minutes for Matt to finally calm down and get his breathing back under control. He places a hand on his chest as he takes deep breaths, and uses his other hand to wipe his tearing eyes. When he can finally speak, he narrows his eyes at Josh and hisses;

“You fucking yell at me for bringing up _Playboy_ in a public place, but ** _that_** you have no trouble saying?!” He runs a hand roughly through his blonde locks, “Jesus Christ, Josh!”

Josh shrugs, “Alright, I'm sorry. That _was_ kind of, ya know, personal. But it's the only thing that came to my mind, honestly.” he pauses, then adds, “And you didn't answer me.”

Matt growls, “No, we didn't sleep together.”

“Now was that so hard to say?” Josh smiles, and before Matt could reach across the table to strangle him, Heather returns with their food. Josh thanks her with a smile and Matt tries to do the same through clenched teeth. When she's gone, Matt throws a french fry at Josh's face.

“Never do that again. I'm serious.” Matt warns, “Or I'll murder you in your sleep. I'm on a fourth line and I know where you live, Joshua.”

Josh frowns, “Don't call me that, it's so cringe worthy. It's Josh.” he rolls his eyes, “And I said sorry, alright? I won't do it again. But with you and Casey being so close for the past few years and then suddenly slamming on the breaks, I figured you, ya know, had an... awkward drunk night, maybe.” he shrugs his shoulders. 

Matt didn't know the feeling taking over his body, but he didn't like it. He felt like heavy rocks were sitting on his chest, it was getting harder to take a deep breath. He doesn't know why he was getting so worked up, it's obvious Josh isn't going to judge him if he just comes clean, but maybe because they were in a public place, or the fact that Josh figured all of this out by himself just by _watching_ him and Casey. If it was that obvious, did anyone else on the team notice? Did any of the _fans_ notice? Holy fucking shit this was bad. 

“Matt!” he suddenly hears and it snaps him out of his suffocating thoughts. Josh is looking at him worryingly, shoving Matt's water closer to him. “Drink a little, you just got really pale and so help me God if you pass out on me I'll probably start crying.”

Matt shows a weak smile and takes a sip just to comfort Josh, although he didn't really want too. He sighs heavily and roughly tucks his hair behind his ears, thinking that his fear of being in trouble before didn't seem so bad now.

“I don't know, Josh.” he says slowly, almost whining. “I just...” he trails off, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. 

“You like him.” Josh states. He also shoves a french fry in his mouth like this is no big fucking deal. 

Matt shakes his head, “No,” and Josh looks confused, swore he figured it out until Matt continues and says, “I love him.”

Josh stops eating and gives Matt a look, it's not angry or anything, it's soft and caring, but Matt can't exactly pinpoint what his eyes are saying. Maybe that's because Matt's own vision was becoming blurry with tears. He scoffs at himself.

“What the fuck is happening to me.” he mutters viciously with a fake smile, rubbing his eyes with closed fists. “I'm the NHL's leader in hits and I'm fucking crying in a booth in Applebees because I'm in love with my stupid, pretty, baby faced teammate. Does this count as a midlife crisis? I'm only twenty six.” his voice cracks. Icing on the cake.

Josh smiles and hands him a napkin for his tears. “Matt, calm down first of all. The only person here is me and I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me too. And I'm certainly not going to judge you.” Matt gives him a small smile, a silent thank you, “And you can't help who you fall in love with. This is perfectly fine. The only problem would be if he didn't feel the same way back.”

Matt looked at Josh like he just grew another head. “The only prob- Josh, you do realize we're world famous hockey players. Not everyone in this world is as accepting as you are. For all we know, someone on the team could be homophobic. Our fans could be. This team _just_ started getting the name it deserves, we're not a team that everyone laughs at anymore, I'm not going to take that away from the guys just because I can't keep my damn feelings under control. That's not fair.” 

Josh swallows a piece of steak and takes a sip of his water. He's silent for a second, that damn look on his face again that Matt's slowly starting to hate, then says, “Well you are right about the world not being as accepting, the same with the fans although I'm sure you'd have support. But I can assure you that the team is one hundred percent accepting.”

“They know, don't they?” Matt deadpans. 

Josh gives him a sheepish smile, and Matt bangs his head on the table. “What the fuck!” he groans into his arms, then lifts his head up to look back at Josh. “How long have they known? Or how long have I been this fucking obvious, would be a better question.” 

Josh waves his hand around, “I'd say... about four months. Maybe five. Give or take.” 

Matt narrows his eyes, “Is this a joke to you, Bailey?”

That catches Josh off guard, “What? No! I'm just trying to act as humble as possible because you're kind of falling to pieces in front of me, if you haven't noticed.” he half jokes, “I figured a fun attitude would comfort you better than a serious one, but if you want me to change it?”

Matt sighs, putting his head back down. “No, no. I'm sorry. Thank you. I'm just...” he trails off.

“A fucking mess?” Josh fills in. Matt nods is head silently. Silence falls between the two of them again, this time too long for Matt's liking, so he looks up and sees Josh is biting his lip, like he was deciding if he should say something or not.

“You okay?” Matt asks.

Josh takes a deep breath, puts his fork down and looks Matt in the eyes. “If I tell you this, you need to promise me you'll never tell another soul on this earth. Ever, Matt.”

Matt nods, and swallows the _“what about souls from **another** planets?”_ joke he thought of because Josh looks as serious as ever. “I promise.” 

Josh looks at him for a second, then nods. He taps his fingers on the table nervously as he takes a deep breath and says, “In 2009, when Johnny came to the team, I kind of... He...” he growls at himself for stuttering, “Oh fuck it. The dude knocked me on my ass, okay? I was head over heels for his fucking face for like six months.”

Matt couldn't help but smile and coo a little, “Aww, Joshy!” he teased, reaching across the table and poking his bicep. “That's actually adorable. You crushed on our Captain.”

“Well he wasn't our Captain back then! He was just the new guy with a really cute face and was shy as hell, making him twice as cute for me.” he grumbled, “I never, in my whole life, thought guys were cute until he walked into the locker room for the first time. I honestly thought I was gay for six months. Which I wouldn't have minded if I didn't have Megan for three years before that.” he explains, then adds, “If you tell her this I will fucking skin you.”

Matt laughs and holds up his hands, “I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, Josh. I don't break my promises. You're safe.” he pauses as Josh nods, and then adds “Does John know?”

“Oh hell no,” Josh shakes his head viciously, “Never did, and never will. It's better that way, and it's in the past so who really cares.” he shrugs, “But, you've should've seen my face the first time he talked to me. Matt I swear to God I almost threw up on him.”

Matt's laugh comes from deep into his chest, making Josh smile and laugh too. “Well, that would've been an ice breaker.” Matt giggles and now it's Josh's turn to throw a french fry at him. 

“Fuck off, okay?” he laughs, “I was young and stupid.”

“You haven't changed much. Not young anymore, just stupid.” Matt chirps and laughs more when Josh flips him off. When their giggles finally die down, then just kind of stare at each other with fond smiles. 

“We're pathetic, dude.” Matt shakes his head. 

“I know.” Josh smiles, “But better together than alone.” 

Matt nods to agree and for awhile they just eat in comfortable silence, until Heather finally comes back to take their empty plates and asks if they would want any desserts. They look at each other for a second then quickly shake their heads with a “No thanks.”

Heather nods and says she'll be right back with their check; as she's walking away, another server brings this chocolate cake thing over to the table across from them and both Matt and Josh are practically drooling as they watch hot fudge leak out of it when the lady rips it apart with her spoon. 

Matt looks to Josh and can see the same weakness in his eyes. “I won't tell if you won't.” he mumbles with a sheepish smile. Josh barely nods before he's turning around in the booth and calling after Heather. 

When she sets the chocolate heart attack down in front of them, sided with vanilla ice cream, they knew this was a bad idea, but honestly, couldn't find it in themselves to care. 

“We deserve this,” Matt says as he picks up his spoon, “Right?”

“Totally. Hundred precent.” Josh nods, already digging his spoon into the cake, releasing the hot fudge inside of it. He brings a piece up to his mouth and yelps, covering his mouth to keep himself from spitting it out. Matt looks at him confused.

“What? Is it bad?”

Josh shakes his head and forces himself to swallow, then takes a large sip of water. “No, it's amazing,” Josh explains when he puts his glass down, “Just fucking hot, holy crap.”

Matt barks out in laughter as Josh sticks out his tongue, which is redder than usual, probably burnt. “No shit sherlock, _hot_ fudge. It's in the damn name.”

“Listen, shut up. I haven't had something like this in awhile and I'm weak as hell, okay?” Josh mutters as he scoops up some ice cream with his spoon. Matt does the same, the takes a small piece of the cake with it too help cool it down. When he puts it in his mouth, he almost moans. 

The cake is gone quicker than they would have liked, and Josh is sure both of them are resisting the urge to lick the plate. They wouldn't stoop to that level, at least not in public. They have _some_ dignity left. 

This time when Heather comes back, they request the check before anything else can jump out at them. When she walks away, Josh looks to Matt and gives him a smile. “Seriously though, Matt, my best advice would to be just tell Casey how you feel. I know it's scary, but ignoring him is hurting both of you. He's not going to shut you out completely if he doesn't feel the same way, he's not that kind of person, and you've been friends for way too long.” he says, “Plus, who knows. Maybe he does feel the same way.”

“But even if he does, we couldn't date. Not while our team's in the spotlight like this.” Matt sighs.

“Sure you can.” Josh waves his hand, “You just gotta be careful. Keep it on the down low for awhile and when both of you are ready, you tell the world.” 

Matt blinks, “You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is easy, Matt. You just need to relax. Get all of the bad thoughts out of your head and replace them with good ones. Your life will be a lot easier, I promise.” Josh tells him. 

Matt doesn't know what to say to that, but luckily for him Heather comes to his rescue with their check. They argue for a few minutes over who's paying, both of them offering, until Josh finally says they'll split it down the middle. When Heather comes back, her eyes go wide at the fifty dollar tip Matt hands her. 

“Sir, really, you don't have-” she tries to give it back but Matt waves his hand. 

“It's fine hon, really.” he smiles at her, and only then does he notice the New York Rangers pin on her apron tied around her waist. He smirks, reaching out to tug it a little. “Just next time, change this to Islanders. You might get a little more.” 

Josh is laughing as they leave, and Heather just stands there confused until one of her coworkers come over and explain to her who she was serving the whole time, then she almost passes out on the damn floor. 

In the parking lot, Matt walks Josh to his truck. Josh asks where Matt parked and he points to the other side of the lot with a shrug. Then they're just standing there, kind of awkwardly. Josh offers a shy smile and says goodbye, to text him if he needs anything, and reaches for the handle of his truck.

“Josh,” Matt grabs the man's shoulder to stop him. Josh stops and turns to look at him, tilting his head a bit. Matt smiles shyly and rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you, for everything. Listening and the advice and... yeah.” he says, “It means more than you think.”

Josh shows off his pearly whites with a wide grin, “It's no problem, Matt. My pleasure, really.” He pauses, “I think I needed this too, to be honest. So thanks.” he smiles, then looks at his truck for a second before asking, “Can I hug you or are we too macho for that?”

Matt laughs, already opening his arms. “We hug after every goal whether we're on the ice or on the bench, I don't think it matters if we're on concrete.”

They share a meaningful hug, Josh slapping him on the back a few times before they break away and Josh pulls open the door to his truck. “Like I said, text if you need anything.”

Matt nods, “Thanks. I think I'm gonna call Casey when I get in my car, see if I can go over and talk to him.”

“Let me know how it goes.” Josh says while climbing into the drivers seat, “Good luck, man.”

“Thanks.” Matt smirks, then turns and starts to walk back to his car. He hears Josh start his truck and he watches him drive out of the parking lot, into the street and out of sight. Matt finds himself smiling as he gets into his own truck, sitting in the silence for a few minutes after he closed his door. He's pretty sure he and Josh just created a whole new kind of bond, and he's happy about it. Overjoyed, really. Josh is a good friend, and now Matt knows he has someone to talk to about this if he ever needs, he's not trapped inside his own head anymore, and that alone is something Matt could never thank him enough for. 

Then came the hard part. 

Matt took in a deep breath as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts until he finally got to the letter Z, and there was only one name filed under it. Zeeker, with the smiling emoji. His thumb hovers over the call button for what seems like an hour before he finally gets the balls to press down on it and bring the phone to his ear.

The phone rings, and rings, and rings, and Matt's not sure he thought Casey would answer. They haven't talked properly in a week, and Casey has been shooting him death glares whenever they made eye contact the whole time this fight was going on. He sighs, just about to give up when the line picks up and he hears the familiar voice that makes his stomach do flips.

“Hello?”

“Casey, hey,” Matt sighs into the phone. “Uhm, listen. Could I possibly come over for a little? I know you're pissed at me but I, uh, I really need to talk to you.”

The line goes silent for awhile and Matt's almost sure Casey hung up on him, until he hears a small breath and can almost see Casey rolling his eyes.

“Sure.”

 

The next day at the Coliseum, Josh is late to practice. When he gets there, almost everyone is out on the ice already, besides Matt, Casey, Leddy, Strome and himself. As he tears his clothes off, trying to change into his gear as quicky as possible so Cappy and John won't kill him, he looks up just in time to see Casey running his fingers down Matt's cheek. He can't help but stare, with a smile on his face, as Matt ducks down and presses a gentle kiss to the shorter man's lips. He feels like jumping up and cheering.

He darts his eyes away when Casey turns around. He doesn't think he got caught, because he just walks over to his stall, picks up his stick and heads out to the ice. When he's gone, Josh looks up at Matt while he's taping his socks and grins at him. _Dude._

Matt just winks while holding a finger to his lips, smiling wide, then grabs his stick and follows Casey out onto the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> So Matt and Casey, or Masey, as I like to call them (Yes I know, I'm pathetic), makes the world go round and Josh Bailey should become a part time therapist. Everyone's happy. Thank you for reading, and thanks for any kudos/comments you leave. :)


End file.
